The present invention concerns a fastening device for a tool or workpiece according to the claims.
Fastening devices of this type are known and used, for example, for adjusting an electrode holder or electrode on a chuck so as to fit accurately.
A fastening device of this type is known from EP 0 111 092 B2 in which a plate with recesses is provided between the two parts to be fastened together for centering in the X and Y directions, whereby the edges of the recesses of the plate yield vis-a-vis the centering projections of the one part until the two parts come into contact on the designated fitting areas in order to also bring about an alignment and adjustment in the Z axis, i.e. the longitudinal central axis of the entire arrangement. Thus, the noted shim is required to attain the accurately fitting contact, adjustment and alignment in each of the three different directions mentioned. However, said shim increases the cost of manufacturing and assembly as well as the overall height of the entire arrangement.